Countdown
by December'sRose
Summary: Derek and Casey celebrate New Year's Eve in an unusual way. Dasey one-shot


Title: Countdown

Rated K 

Summary: Derek and Casey celebrate New Year's Eve in an unusual way. Dasey one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own LwD

A/N: I'm not really sure about this one but it's not _that_ bad so I won't harp on it as much as I normally would. It was just something I came up with; I pretty much improvised the entire thing. I know it's nowhere _near_ New Year's Eve but I couldn't stop myself from writing it. Have fun figuring out who's talking. The dialogue is only between Derek and Casey. They're the only characters in this. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Ten.

"Mom, didn't you say I could use the car tonight?"

"Nora come on, _I_ need to use it tonight."

"Why is your need to use the car more important than mine?"

"Because dear Casey, unlike you I actually have a party to go to and if I didn't go people would be crushed."

"But that's not fair! I have to go to a party tonight too!"

"Yeah right, I bet you're going to Emily's to watch chick flicks all night tonight until midnight."

"No we're not because Emily is going to Trevor's New Years Eve party with me!"

"Please don't tell me you didn't just say _Trevor's_ New Years Eve party."

"Since when do you hang out with Trevor!?

"Since he invited the hockey team because for some reason he wants to join the team next season."

Nine.

"I can't believe Nora made us share the car."

"And to think I wanted to be far away from you as possible tonight."

"Can't get everything you want, isn't that the truth Case?"

"Just shut up and get out of my room so I can finish getting ready!"

"Touchy much?"

"OUT!"

"Fine but if you're not ready by the time I'm ready I'm leaving without you."

Eight.

"Casey! Hurry up, we'll be late!"  
"Don't rush me; I have to look perfect for Max tonight."

"Max is going? Don't tell me: Trevor invited the football team so he could get a spot on the team for next year?"

"_No_. It's a free invite party and he said I could invite Max. Didn't he tell you to invite Sally?"

"Nope."  
"Did he say that you couldn't invite someone?"  
"How should I know, the only reason Sam and I were planning to go was to show up, eat all the food, criticize and leave for the real party that Ralph is having later."

"You I can picture doing that, but Sam?"  
"Trust me, the only reason Sam's in on this is to make a statement with me: Punks can't just want to play hockey. It needs to be in their blood, in their passion …"

"Why you think hockey is the most important thing in the world I'll never know."

Seven.

"_You forgot to fill up the gas tank!"_  
"I filled it up the other day!"

"Then why does the gauge say empty!?"

"Dunno, maybe because it's storing gas for later?"

"Uh huh, sure. This is a disaster! Now we'll be late for the party!"

"What a shame."

"Just because you didn't want to go doesn't mean I didn't want to go! And you know I hate being late for anything!"  
"If this party was such a big deal to you then why didn't hitch a ride with Emily and Sheldon earlier?"  
"Because they went to help set up after school today and I had to go home to change, that's why."  
"Sucks for you."  
_"Der-ek!"_

"Look, we're not going to be late. It's seven and the party starts in forty five minutes. If you run back down the road to the gas station and pickup a tank then we can get out of here and still be fashionably late."  
"Why do I have to be the one to run!?

"Because I'm not leaving you with my car. I'm oldest- "Only by a few months!" -so no matter what Dad and Nora say I'm entitled to it legally."

"That's not a law you dope! This is my car too! _You _run and get the gas!"

Six.

"I can't believe you made me run."

"I can't believe you're still complaining about it."

"Derek, I was wearing heals!"

"You should have taken them off genius; we probably would have gotten the gas quicker."

"I did take them off but I still had to carry them, you jerk!"

"Then you should have left them in the car. Whatever. Look, we're here."

"About time. At least when we're inside I can get away from you."

Five.

"What did you do!?  
"Nothing. Why do you always come to me first when something bad happens to you anyway!?

"Max broke up. With ME. And I know you had something to do with it so I'll ask you again: What did you do!?

"First off, I haven't even seen Max at all tonight so how could I have done anything regarding your break up?"

"You had an accomplice? I don't know, all I do know is that you're the reason behind it! You're behind most of the bad stuff that happens to me!"

"I didn't tell Max to break up with you, don't flatter yourself!"

Four.

"Der-ek!"  
"What happened to getting away from me once we're inside Trevor's house? I was starting to enjoy that."

"Max left without telling me what was up! It's your fault, I know it!"

"Uh. . ."

"I mean, I know you can be insensitive but if you had any part in it that's downright cold-"

"So, you're saying the fact that your ex is making out with that cheerleader over there had nothing to do with it?"  
"Wait . . . what?"

"Casey, don't . . . look."

Three.

"I don't believe it."

"Um, are you going to start crying?"

"Max never really did like me."

"Yeah, he's a jerk, now if you'll excuse me I need to go find Sam-"  
"You're the jerk! I can't believe you sometimes! How can you be so inconsiderate!?"

"It's a gift"

Two.

"So. Sam's not at the party after all."

"I couldn't find Emily and Sheldon either. Why are we still here again?"

"Who knows, you want to go with me to Ralph's party."

"Sure, it's better than staying here pretending that I don't see Max over _there_."

* * *

"This party is so much better than Trevor's."

"I totally agree. Hey, there's Sally . . ."

"Um . . .what's she doing with Sam?"  
"I don't . . .oh."  
"Aw, Derek, I'm sorry. Don't worry you'll get other girls"

"Don't be, you had nothing to do with it."

"Great, I don't have a boyfriend and it's almost midnight. Who am I supposed to kiss now?"  
"Excuse me?"

"You know, every New Year's Eve at midnight couples kiss because it'll promise them a good relationship for the new year. I guess I'm better off, Max is probably all over that cheerleader by now."

"I don't believe in that mushy junk from horoscopes. All I believe is what I see and I see Sam and Sally, uh . . .being . . .intimate"

"I thought you and Sally weren't really girlfriend/boyfriend and that you still had a crush on her even after she turned you down the second time"

"I don't really consider it a_ crush_. . .more like . . .I don't know."

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"We haven't argued for a good fifteen minutes. That's a record."

"Yeah, heh, hey Casey?"

"Mmm?"

"You want to dance?"

" ..sure."

One.

"Hey, it's almost midnight."

"Only a few more seconds."

"I actually had a pretty great time with you tonight. Who knew you could dance that good, I mean really, and-"

"Derek?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

-Fin-

A/N: Uh, yeah I'm twitching and cringing at this. I really just improvised the ending, okay so I improvised the whole thing, so I know it's OOC and obviously cliche but. . .oh well. Hope everyone found some enjoyment with this, thanks for reading!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
